Kiha Kiha no Mi
The Kiha Kiha no Mi, coming from the Japanese words kiru ''and ''haru, meaning cut and paste, gives the consumer the ability to cut apart and paste together anything of their choosing. It was eaten by Haiiro Murasaki, who used it to become Shiro and Kuro Akao, the Rooks of the Checkmate Pirates. Appearance The Kiha Kiha no Mi looked like a green melon, but it was actually a very large green orange, with black spirals. It was eaten in segments, which were red on the inside. Ability The Kiha Kiha no Mi is a very strange and temperamental sort of power. It is operated through the user's hands, either extending a small, red energy blade to cut or a glowing, blue energy blob for pasting. It is easier to describe the functions of the Kiha Kiha no Mi than the manner in which they can be used, so as follows: *'Matter Severance '(物切り, Monogiri): A physical cut of an object as though cut by a sword. A sword cut by this move would be severed in half. *'Matter Fusion' (物張り, Monobari): ''A physical paste which connects two things seamlessly, as though they had always been together. A broken sword fused by this technique would appear new. *'Mass Severance (マッス切り,'' Massugiri''): An essence cut which retains 100% of all the qualities of an object, but divides it into two half-sized models of the original. A sword cut by this would be half as big and heavy, but both would be 100% as sharp and strong as the original. *'''Mass Fusion (マッス張り, Massubari): An essence paste which fuses two objects together completely, increasing the size of the object as the sum of the two fused components, but averaging the strengths of the objects. Two swords fused this way would be as big and heavy as sword 1+sword 2, but as sharp or strong as (sword 1+sword 2)/2. *'Spirit Severance '(心切り, Kokorogiri): An essence cut which produces two, full-sized copies of the original but each with half the qualities of the original. A sword cut by this would be just as big and heavy as the original, but each would be both half as strong and sharp as the original. *'Spirit Fusion '(心''張り, Kokorobari''): An essence paste which fuses two objects together completely, so that the size of the fused object is the average of the two object sizes, and the strengths of the objects are the sum total of those fused. Two swords fused like this would be as big and heavy as (sword 1+sword 2)/2, but as strong or sharp as sword 1+sword 2. Keep in mind that some objects can have negative qualities added. For instance, a club is negative sharpness, so a sword and a club combined would be less sharp than the original sword. *'Tao Severance '(道切り, Taogiri): An essence cut which produces two, full-sized copies of the original. Each copy has its qualities divided into 150% and 50% of the original, based on the Yin Yang characteristics. For instance, a sword cut with this would become one sword that was 150% as sharp, but only 50% as strong, and another sword that was only 50% as sharp but 150% as strong. This is the technique Haiiro used to split himself into Shiro and Kuro. Post-Training: *'White Lion's Song '(白獅子歌歌, Shiro Shishi Sonson): Shiro charges his opponent and slices at them with his cutting hands. This technique is designed to bypass an enemy's defenses and strike exactly the point that Shiro wants to hit. Not only does his stance and body help him do this, but by focusing on his target Shiro can pass his cutting energy harmlessly through that which he doesn't want to hit and strike only his target. *'1-2-3-4-5 Pound Cannon' (一二三四五ポンド鳳, Ichi Ni San Shi Go Pondo Hō): Shiro has learned to project the cutting energy of his slashing hands, increasing his range by throwing the slashes. With this range he can now cut large arcs, in addition to his usual precise strikes. *'Black Cloud' (黒雲, Kurogumo): Kuro raises her hand to the sky, focusing on the temperature of the air around her. She uses variations of her Fusion abilities to create a zone of warm air while compressing a ball of cold air above her, and that causes dark clouds to form as the water in the warm air is condensed in the region of cold air. By continuing fusing cold air, she can then make it rain. By then hurling the supercooled air into the cloud she can make it snow, and by throwing it into the water she can freeze it. *'Hurricane Tempo' (疾風テンポ, Shippu Tenpo): Cupping her hands together and pointing toward the enemy, Kuro draws hot air and fuses it by her left hand and fuses cold air by her right hand. The two together creates a swirling whirlind in her palms, and pointing it at her foes lets loose a powerful gust of wind as long as she keeps it up. *'Tao Fusion '(道'張り, Taobari): An essence paste which fuses seemingly contrasting Yin and Yang characteristics into a functioning object. Because of its unpredictability and strength, this is a powerful technique. It may backfire though. A cloud and a sword combined may be as sharp as a sword and light as a cloud, or it may be as soft as as cloud and as heavy as a sword. A club and a sword may become a combination slicing/bashing instrument, or it may lose all power altogether. It can only fuse dissimilar objects, though. Two fused objects may have weaker qualities in full than either of their respective components, but the combination makes them stronger. The variety and unpredictability of this power allows a wide range of applicable uses. Shiro's tendency in battle is to just slice away at anything, chopping things up and destroying whatever he can get his hands on. The most intelligent thing he might do is use Spirit Severence many times to create many copies of a target's weapon, which will have a fraction of their powers and may crumble away, making all the copies useless. Kuro on the other hand is very clever with her powers. Following Haiiro's original opinion that there is no such thing as true weakness, she uses what seem like limits to the power as advantages. For instance, when Spirit Fusion makes the combination of two objects smaller, Kuro will fuse a hundred pieces of paper together to create a durable shield which is as light as a single sheet. And of course, the two work together to create chaotic combinations and separations of strange objects to keep the enemy guessing. Weaknesses .The most glaring weakness of the Kiha Kiha no Mi is it's terrible range. The user is limited to cutting and pasting only what is directly within their reach, and what they can grab with their hands. A swift or distant foe is effectively immune to the fruit's power altogether. Another flaw of this power is its unpredictability, especially with the fusions. Even Kuro does not know what will happen when she combines certain things, and she is afraid to use the power too often. Also, though not specifically a weakness, the power is made much less deadly because the splitting qualities of the Kiha Kiha no Mi only separate the target, they do not in fact slice through it. If decapitated with the power, although the head will be separate from the body, the head and body will still be alive and can eat and breathe and speak. A glass sliced in half vertically can be filled in one side, and will both halves will fill up without spilling. This makes the power much less dangerous than initially thought, though it is not by any means innocuous. Finally, in connection with the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, submersion in water or use of Kairoseki will not only prevent the power from working, but will actually undo it. Water will dissolve the bonds created by the fusion aspect of the fruit if placed on the bonded site, and if both parts of a severed object are submersed in the same body of water they will be pulled to each other and reconnected where they were originally separated. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Checkmate Pirates